Famous Girls Pretty Cure
by RobotBeeHive
Summary: (Fanseries) Long ago there was the Legendary Pretty Cure of Old they sealed away the Queen of Darkness far from our dimension and trapped her daughter and her Minions in Stone and were Reincarnationed when they died But in the Present Day The Queen Of Darkness’s Minions were placed In the middle of Tokyo and some idiot broke the Seal now they are trying to get enough energy to free
1. Episode One

A/N I already created the Fanseries Wiki Page already so I had to release the First Episode now

So here we Go!

A city was shown but it didn't look modern but Ancient a group Pretty Cures who was silhouetted from view was shown fighting a huge monsterois shadow who had a army of minions

The cures Performed a group Attack that sealed the Giant Shadow and turned the Minions to stone

The screen began to transition into black like it was just a dream.

**OP**:The Show Must Go On!

A set of words appeared on screen over a pink background with shimmering hearts they were Shining Love! Atsuko's beautiful transformation

A girl is shown waking up a alarm clock blaring the girl immediately notices and begins to freak out "I'm late for school!"

The girl began speeding down stairs rushing as quickly as she can her mom was shown as she sighed "I tried to wake her up earlier"

The girl ran out of the door on her way to school

As she ran a small plushie looking creature wearing clothes looked at her then a little breeze blew the plushie away as it said "Woah"

With The Girl she arrived at her school where her teacher looked at her and basically said "You're Late. You're getting detention"

_Hi, I'm Edamura Atsuko and I'm a First Year Middle School Student I'm not always on time to school you see.and I'm a famous Actress but don't tell anyone that._

During class we see Atsuko sitting next to a girl with Olive Hair then the teacher introduced a New Transfer Student

He was a boy with brown hair he wore a hat over his hair His eyes were.a light green

He wrote his name which was Aburaya Haruhiko (A/N I. Promise he is not a villain. He's someone else.)

(Eyecatch))

Pink hearts appear across the screen as they begin to spin around a form a cure with pink hair and a pink outfit as four voices say "Talent!" as the Famous Girls Pretty Cure Logo appears across the screen

(Eyecatch Done)

Meanwhile in a evil lair somewhere in Tokyo

"Princess! It's great to finally be free!" A minion said

"Only a true idiot can release us! We need to gather energy to free Mother." The Princess of Darkness said

"I will send a Mujō right Away!" The Minion said quickly summoning a Mujō and sending it away

Now back to Atsuko now hanging out at the arcade with Aiuchi Airi and Abiko Aimi

"Hey Idiot! Why are you late" Aimi said

Airi blushed and said "Why do you still call me that."

"You haven't forgotten why" Aimi said

Then the Mujō attacked "Mu!" The Mujō said as it drained energy from people but Atsuko wasn't getting drained

The Minion was now shown on screen he had Blond hair and green eyes he had scars on his face and wore a black suit and had a top hat with a spike on it on his head

"Hmm. Why isn't your energy getting drained huh?" The Minion said

All of a sudden Haruhiko ran and he looked surprised as he said "Oh No! Not him!" As he turned into a blue rabbit plushie wearing clothes just like the one seen earlier

The Minion Introduced himself as Pummel

Then Atsuko said "I will stop you as much as I can!" as a pink glow emmited from her

"Wait. She is a Pretty Cure!~Co" The Plushie said

"How can you help little fairy" Pummel said at the fairy

The Fairy threw a Tube of Lipstick at Atsuko who caught it "Quickly call out "Pretty Cure! Spotlight Action!~Co"

"Okay!" Atsuko said as held out the Lipstick

"**Pretty Cure! Spotlight Action!**" Atsuko called out as the Lipstic's tip glowed pink and she spun the lipstick around

She began to spin around as pink light appeared around her body forming a pink outfit complete with stilettos then she applied lipstick to her lips before

The Pink Hearts appeared which formed heart shaped hair pins She then put them on her hair turning hair pink and giving her straight ponytails

She then formed a heart shape with her arms as she said ""**The Power of Love Shining through the Darkness! Cure Talent!**" As she made a final pose over a background with a pink heart on it

**Ending**:OurFinale


	2. Episode Two

A/N so here is a another episode ready for y'all where we continue where we left off and you know the next Cure

"Woah. Did I transform?. Why did I say that?" Cure Talent said

Cure Talent quickly dodged a Attack from the Mujō

"Woah! How did I do that?" Cure Talent asked herself

"No time for asking! You need to fight!~Co!" The Fairy said at her

"Well then I'm gonna defeat you!" Cure Talent said at the Mujō

Cure Talent quickly formed a Heart Shape with her hands and called out "**Pretty Cure! Heart Pulse Laser!**" as a pink laser shot out the heart shape as it hit the Mujō which called out "Jō!" as it diasappered revealing that it was a teddy bear the whole time

"Wait. Did I do that?" Cure Talent Asked

**OP**:The Show Must Go On!

The same background from the previous episode appeared on screen the words this time were "Powerful Hope! The Singer's Symphony

Atsuko was shown Untransformed now as the Fairy was shown in her Room

"Hi. My Name is Codi and I'm pretty excited that I found a Pretty Cure!~Co!" Codi said

"That's what I became a Pretty Cure." Atsuko asked

"Yep. I was sent to find the Pretty Cure before it was too late.~Co!" Codi said

"Late?" Atsuko asked

Codi began to tell her about the Negaverse a evil that wanted to envelop the world with Darkness and how they were stopped

"And now the Negaverse is free from a unknown idiot~Co!" Codi ended

(A/N not so unknown but to the Characters it is)

"That's Pretty Bad." Atsuko said shocked

(Time Skip to School Hours)

Students were chatting about Kao-Senpai a pop star who's identity was unknown

The Girl with Olive Hair walked to Atsuko

"Hey Kaori-Chan!" Atsuko said excitedly

(Eyecatch)

A blast of blue shells appeared on screen they began to spin around forming a Cure with a Blue Outfit as 4 voices shouted out "Symphony!"as the Famous Girls Pretty Cure Logo Appeared

(Eyecatch done)

_The Girl with the Olive Hair is Doko Kaori We kinda knew each other since the 4th year of Elementary SchooI I think she's hiding something big_

"Atsuko-Chan do you want to hang out after school" Kaori said to Atsuko

"Okay! Kaori-Chan!" Atsuko responded

(Time Skip)

Atsuko and Kaori were hanging out when suddenly a Mujō arrived.

Atsuko noticed Kaori wasn't getting drained by the Mujō. Which Codi quickly noticed...

"Kaori-chan. Must be a Pretty Cure~co" Codi whispered to Atsuko so Kaori wouldn't notice.

"I'm gonna transform then." Atsuko said

"**Pretty Cure! Spotlight Action!**" Called Out Atsuko

"**The Power of Love Shining through the Darkness! Cure Talent**!"


End file.
